Serendipity
by Streaks of moonlight
Summary: How they met was all by pure chance. Everything that had happened that day, had to happen the exact same way if they were going to meet each other. Otherwise, the memories, laughter, and fights that they would experience together, along with their new friends, would simply have not existed. AyuShiki AU in which Heavenly Host didn't happen.


_Intro_

* * *

 _How they met was by pure chance. Everything that had happened that day, had to happen the exact same way if they were going to meet each other. If not, then they would have continued on with their lives and simply passed by as strangers, simply getting to and fro to where they needed in the Central Plaza without a glance._

 _How they interacted was amusing. Their peers were amazed at how dangerous their personality clashed, while they still didn't bite each others head off entirely. It was like watching a chihuahua and a german shepherd holding a barking contest to see who would bark the loudest and longest. If that didn't show that they at least tolerated each other slightly, then they didn't know what would._

 _How they bonded was strange. It was a mixture of arguments, glances, laughs, and the occasional stalking on one side. Although they didn't know it themselves, they were only getting one step closer to each other with every tear, thought, and glimpse at one another._

 _How they got together was expected. Everyone had been rooting for them since day 1, when they'd practically yelled at each other like a married couple despite only knowing each other a few short moments ago. Several times they made attempts at matching them. Several times they failed. But their efforts didn't go in vain. In fact, what they'd done was only bringing them closer and closer. It was like a weight lifted off of everyone's shoulders when it was finally announced (or rather, found out) that they were officially "a thing"._

 _How they fought as a couple was nothing new. They always fought like an old married couple anyway, even before they got together. Everyone was used to it._

 _So how on earth could two people of totally different worlds collide and become one? Why don't we just take a look at how their story went, starting on chapter 1._

* * *

Chapter 1: Is she okay?

* * *

Ayumi didn't mind running groceries for her mom. In fact, she was always happy to help whenever she could. Considering the fact that her mom was a single parent and juggling two jobs to sustain a normal lifestyle for both her and her little sister, Ayumi would do all that she can to help lighten the load.

Meanwhile, their dad… Her cheerful expression darkened. Never mind. She didn't want to go there. Just thinking about the word 'dad' made her want to scream, pull her pigtails out, and punch a wall (which she would have to fix later if she ever did punch a wall).

"Ayumi!" Her mom rushed out of the kitchen to intercept her at the doorway. "I forgot to mention, but bring back some tomatoes too."

"Got it!" Ayumi nodded her head and opened the door. "You can count on me mom. I'll be back in a few!"

As she walked out the door and down the pathway leading to the sidewalk, her mom continued to hold the door open as she watched her daughter go. "Stay safe!"

"I will!" She waved, and the door was closed shut.

Ayumi returned her attention in front of her as she repeated the list of what to get in her head. Once that was nicely ingrained into her head, she went over the route and how to get to the Shopping District. There weren't many routes to take. She could either waste her money and ride the train, waste her time and nearly miss dinner and simply go through the other districts, or she could go to the Central Plaza first and then head to the direction of the Shopping District. It was obvious that she was going to pick the latter route.

It was an average spring day in Japan. The cherry blossoms held traces that it was coming near to blooming and the birds all around her chirped in excitement. The parks were packed with children running, parents relaxing, and lovers strolling. Nearby, a child waved hello to Ayumi as she passed, to which she waved back. Ayumi enjoyed the break from school. She was a committed student at heart and always did her best to be at the top of her class. Many teachers praised her for her efforts but students shunned her because of that and her obsession to anything horror.

 _Oh, it's that girl again,_ they would say with a bitter expression. _Don't you think that she would rather have books and spirits as friends instead of real human beings?_

Ayumi had long gotten used to such remarks. Although she still would get upset by the hurtful words, all she could really do was ignore it. After all, if she acted on it, then her reputation as the fantastic class rep would be tarnished and revoked. She simply wouldn't have that. It was probably one of the only things that she had in school to make her feel needed and appreciated.

As she continued her purposeful strides to the Central Plaza, she caught sight of a girl perhaps the same age as her crying on the sidewalk, surrounded by boys probably a year younger. Curious to know what was going on, her pace slowed as she passed, a frown apparent on her face while she listened to the commotion.

This was just like her, to come and help out someone in need. Ayumi didn't like it when she saw people put in a spot that they didn't like, nor did they deserve. It was unfair. If it were her and she couldn't stand up for herself, she would like it if someone stood up for her too.

"Come on, just do it!" one of the boys hollered impatiently at her.

"It'll only be for like, five minutes…"

"Yeah, it's not even that long."

"I-I don't want to…" she sniffled in response.

The three boys surrounding her groaned in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Ayumi inquired, approaching the girl. One of the boys snorted.

"None of your business, lady."

Ayumi shot them a glare. "I wasn't talking to you."

"It doesn't matter. Buzz off."

"M-miss, you really sh-should go." The girl on the ground sniffled.

"I'm not leaving until I know what the hell is going on," she replied, before turning to the boys. "What the hell did you do to her? Can't you see that she obviously doesn't want to do what you're trying to force her to do?"

"Who the hell cares, lady? Just mind your own beezwax."

"I care! Listen here, no means no. If she says no, just take it, leave it, and go bother someone else."

"You got a pretty big mouth for someone pretty short, lady. Maybe you should just take this as how it is, leave it, and bother someone else."

Ayumi chuckled darkly. These guys were really getting on her nerves. It didn't help matters much considering that she resented men to begin with. But top it off with picking on her height and pressuring someone into tears… It was time to fuck them up.

The boys were thrown off at her chuckle. Sure they were only having their fun by picking on her to get rid of their annoyance towards the girl on the ground, but this was starting to get a bit creepy. It felt as if a dark aura was surrounding her and making it's way towards them to suffocate them. Swallowing, they glanced at each other, concerned.

"What, did your little brains run out of fuel so much that you had to take a fragment of my sentence and put it into yours?" She stepped behind the girl still sitting down and faced them with an eerie expression. "You stupid fucking shits can't even come up with your own sentence! You three probably sleep with your mommy during a thunderstorm because you'd eventually piss yourself since you're all so fucking dependent of her presence!" She laughed, although it sounded broken. The boys instinctively took a step back while she took a step forward, unable to answer.

She stopped laughing and looked at them with a hard gaze. "How pathetic. I fucking hate those kind of people. The kind that constantly rely on other people and slack off when they can obviously do tasks for themselves." Ayumi paused and turned her head at the seated girl, who was now looking at her with starstruck awe. "Is that what they were doing to you? Forcing you to do something for them because they didn't feel like doing it?"

The girl blinked rapidly, as if just snapping out of her daze and nodded slightly, looking down. "I see," Ayumi muttered, looking down at her side. Then, with a sinister grin, she glanced at them from the corner of her eyes without turning her head. "I guess we now know who's going to piss themselves to sleep tonight," she muttered while releasing a bloodthirsty aura that sent a chill through the bone.

The boys jumped and shuddered under the intensity of her gaze. God, it was like watching a horror movie at 3 in the morning! When Ayumi made a move towards them, they stumbled back before hastily stuttering their apologies and retreating. That certainly was an unpleasant experience. They were never going to go near that girl again if it meant dealing with that scary demon!

Ayumi sighed at their retreating forms, scoffing when one of them tripped over their own feet and eventually causing the other boys to trip over his lying form. Really, was it so hard to just stop harassing a girl?

"Wow... That was freaking insane!" The girl that was previously crying on the ground was now laughing so hard that she had to clutch her sides. "You, Miss, are a real work."

Ayumi continued to stare at the girl in confusion. Was this the same vulnerable girl on the ground a few moments ago? "Are you alright?" she asked.

The girl waved her hand. "Oh don't worry about that, dear~ I should probably introduce myself to my knight in shining armor," she giggled. "My name is Seiko and you are just my type." She winked.

Ayumi's eyes widened in surprise at the totally new personality and tried to come up with a response. Sadly, she was in such a state of shock that the only thing that left her mouth was a simple: "I-I'm straight."

Seiko busted out into a harder laughing fit. "Oh, God, you really are funny. Look, thanks so much for the help. They've been bothering me for weeks about hooking them up with a friend of mines. I did everything to get them to leave us alone until I had to resort to crying as the last attempt. Obviously, that didn't work either," she chuckled. "But thanks to you, I don't think that they'll even look at us anymore!"

"You're… welcome?"

Seiko smiled and gave Ayumi (who was starting to snap out of her confused daze) a big hug, giving her a nice chest rub while she was at it. "Hm.. cup A, sports bra..." she murmured.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this! For your brave, heroic deed, I'll make it up to you! What do you need? A night out in the spa with me? A nude massage? Heck, I'll even invite Naomi to help with the massage. Oh, that would be fantastic."

"U-um, no… it's okay," Ayumi reassured with a nervous smile, pulling away. Geez, just what did she get herself into?

"Noooo, no, that wouldn't do. I'll come up with something to make it up to you!" She let go of her and gave her a thumbs up. "Er, what was your name again?"

"Ayumi. Ayumi Shinozaki."

"Oh heeey, that name sounds familiar! Aren't you like, going to be the president of the Student Council next year?"

Ayumi smiled proudly. "I am. I'm sorry, but what year will you be?"

"First year," Seiko grinned. "I have a couple friends from Kisaragi that update me." She paused and glanced at her watch. "Well, it's almost boobies time with Naomi-chan and I don't wanna be late! It was fun getting to know you Miss Prez! I'll see you in two weeks! Or whenever!"

Ayumi chuckled, waving her farewell and continued her walk to the market. That's right. In two weeks, a whole new school year would start. Instead of being the class rep like she was in first year, she would be the school president. It was a big jump, but she could handle it. After all, she loved a good challenge. It was a miracle that she had even been elected as president, considering that she wasn't exactly well known around the school. Fortunately for her, no one wanted to be put under such intense and extreme conditions as president, leaving her the only one to run and automatically getting the role.

This would be her second year in Junior high and she was anxious yet excited for the new school year to start. But being a second year would also mean that she had one more year left to go until she graduated.

It was a sad thought, but she was confident that she would make many good memories until then. She would make sure of it. And she would also make sure that everyone in the whole school would also create good memories as well.

With a slight skip in her step, she continued her way to the Central Plaza.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome, everyone! This will be my first ever Corpse Party fanfiction so please go easy on me! I fell in love with the characters and the story was great but…. I loved all the characters too much so therefore, in this story, Heavenly Host didn't happen. I also altered everyone's past so their personalities will be going accordingly to what they have experienced in the past that I've given them. But everyone won't be majorly OOC. Just slightly OOC to better fit the story.**

 **This was some way to meet Seiko, huh? Haha, poor Ayumi! More characters will be introduced in the following chapter (which means more madness will ensue) and then lover boy will turn up in the picture. When? I'm not sure, actually. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews and Favorites are always gladly appreciated :D**

 **~ Streaks**


End file.
